


Alien (Home) Invasion

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Jane finds an alien intruder in her home. There may be double dates in the name of science in her future. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Jane/Darcy & Maria/Sif, AU, complete.)





	Alien (Home) Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee Break(-In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662490) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day five was "sharp" and I don't know what happened from there. This basically wrote itself. Not beta-read.
> 
> Even more words for today's fill than yesterday! *\o/*
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"That's the sharp end!"

"I know!"

"Then why are you pointing it at me?"

"You are in my house! You're an alien! I don't know!"

Jane squinted at the woman.

"Wait. I know you. You're the monster truck woman."

The woman blinked.

"What?"

"When Darcy and I went to see the monster trucks you were there with Lady Bond!"

"What?"

Jane screamed. The second woman ducked the kitchen knife and quickly restrained Jane's wrist.

"Whoa, easy. I'm just trying to see where my girlfriend has gotten to."

She smiled at Jane.

"Well Jane, no offence but I'd hit the alien!"

"Darcy, why did you come in here when there are home intruders?"

Darcy shrugged.

"To rescue my girlfriend. Not that I'd have a chance since I used my taser on the guy outside already."

The second woman frowned.

"You tasered Fandral?"

Darcy shrugged.

"He was lurking."

Lady Bond sighed.

"This is all a giant misunderstanding. I am Maria Hill. This is Sif. She probably saw the open door and her alien morals dictated she secure your home. Honestly. Fandral - the guy outside - probably was securing the perimeter."

Jane squinted at the alie- Sif.

"Do you know someone named Thor?"

Sif's whole face lit up.

"Of course! He is one of my oldest and dearest friends."

"Ooh," Darcy crowed "she's gonna be all over you taking samples any second now!"

"Darcy!" Jane hissed. "You can't say that to a stranger!"

Darcy just popped her gum obnoxiously.

Ms Hill finally dropped Jane's arm.

"Well. This'll either be the start of something great or something disastrous."

Sif grinned like a shark, which was terrifying.

"The lady may study me all she wants. If she will give me something in return. I have long wanted to try this Midgardian thing called a 'double date'."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Plot background notes** (aka "this could be longer but TIRED") **:** This is a spiritual if not actual proper sequel to my fic Coffee Break(-In) where Maria and Sif went to see the monster trucks for a date. I don't know why they brought Fandral _or_ why Jane has an alien detector installed in her home (That's how she knows instantly that Sif's an alien! *giant handwave of plot contrivance*) _or_ how Jane's home is so close to the monster truck, uh, place (? What do you even call the places where people watch monster trucks?) that Sif could see here open door on her way around there but my brain decided these where the facts. What can you do. (No I don't know why Jane's door was open either. *drops rag over potential plothole*)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and make the author dance with glee. :)
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> You can find me on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
